let me love you
by razzorback
Summary: autumn is found and deharnessed, now that ben ths company what will he do. sorry im rubbish at summerys. please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

AN.  
HEY, THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER! YAYYY, THIS FIRST CHAPTER MAY BE A BIT BAD BUT HEY, ITS MY FIRST FANFIC!  
if you get past this chapter its ok, this chapter is a bit bad but the second chapter is good  
oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
autumn:  
gun shots.i heard footsteps...then my vision started to come back, it was fuzzy, someone was lifting me... i mustered all the energy i had left in my exsasted body to look at my savior, he had dirty blond hair and the most beautiful green eyes, i faintly smiled. then i blacked out.  
i rember being harnessed, we were strapped down on wooden tables and a slimy worm thing slid onto my back, then the most excruciating pain. i was under their controle from then, i rember bits of after i was harnessed... when your harnessed you dont control anything. its like your detached, you dont feel any emotions and you dont feel pain. i remember picking up metals with other kids, then people shooting our guardian. we were free! but i started feeling dizzy, i fell, i looked around but it was hard, like i was seeing things through water. i tried to see if any others had fallen but they were just standing there, staring at nothing. then i was picked up.  
ben i picked the girl up, she had chestnut brown hair and pale skin. she turned her head and looked at me, she smiled then blacked out.  
we took her back to the hospital at the the school. we were working on takeing of her harness and i was told to leave like everybody else but i felt a cenection to her... i convinced my dad to let me stay and when they took of her harness my spikes started glowing and a strange feeling exploded through my veins and suddenly everything was in slow motion. my dad ran over to me and started shaking me, but i was on my way to fainting. i heard anne shouting something about the girl crashing, my dad rushed over and started doing cpr all the while my sight was getting worse, black dots started invading my vision.  
normal pov:  
"come on!" tom shouted whilst doing chest compressions, anne was feeling for a pulse the whole time. "we have a pulse!" every one in the medical room let out the breath they didnt know they were holding.  
"aghh, my head" ben muttered under his breath, "how is she?"  
"well" anne said "she is stable and should recover well... ben what happened when she started crashing?  
"i-it was nothing" ben stammered putting on his best fake smile "hm" tom said "ok, we will leave her to you anne and we will be back soon, keep us informed" he smiles at anne and ben the exited the room.  
AN.  
hi, please review! i need to know what you think!  
tell meee! i need to know what you think i should pit in the next chapter.  
(sorry for spelling mestakes)  
-razzorback xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

AN.  
right, no one revewed and now i dont know what you want to be put in this chapter!

two weeks later:  
ben pov:  
it had been two weeks, i hadent left her side. anne said shes stable but im not shure whats happening.  
i hurd someone come through the door of the medical room but i dident turn round.  
"ben?its anne" said the purson that came through the door.  
"oh, hey anne" is replied in a monotone voice she sighed and walked up to the chair i was sitting in and put her hand on my sholder "ben, you need to sleep-  
"no" i said louder then i should have, anne flinched "i-im sorry.. i shoulden have shouted"  
"its ok ben" anne said softly "look... go have something to eat and i'll tell you if she wakes up, ok"  
i stood up and huged her, "thankyou anne".i left the room, i wonder what's on the menue...  
annes pov:  
"right, pulse seems normal" i brourght my hand to the girls forhead and felt the tempriture, ok" i slumped down in the shair ben formaly sat in.i hurd something from the girl in the bed,  
"hmmm"  
there it was again!  
"hmmm" this time she furrowed her eyebrows.  
"shes wakeing up!" i shouted only to be shushed by everyone else in the medical room.i called over a young boy from a neer by bed and tols him to find run and find ben and not stop untill he does and ell him that the girl is wakeing up.  
"ok" he replyed with a stiff nodd "yes mamm!" with that he was sprinting down the coridor.  
ben pov:  
i was sitting in the canteen eatin gsome sloppy porige.. well... more pokeing it to see if i poked it anough it would jump outof the bole and eat the salt i hurd a voise from maby four or five classes down, i couldent realy understand it but it sounded like someone was shouting my started get ing colser and i could begin to understand it.  
"ben! ben! have you seen ben!  
this was followed by a series of no's, i steped out of the canteen and started high speed walking towords the voise,it seemed to belong to a young eh came into veiw sprinted toword me.  
"ben! you have to go to the medical room! puff.. anne sid shes awake!"  
as i sprinted past the boy towords the medical room i bumped and banged into people but i dident care. i had to get to her!when i finaly reached the medecal room i burst through the doors and sat on the side if the bed as she moaned autumn pov:  
"ahh" i hurt all over!i then relised i was laying in a bed, i could move my tows and fingers! i started to open my eyey and the first thing i saw was a white pillow...i was laying on my front? i lifted my pounding head to look around and my eyes locked with a pair of green orb like eyes, the beautiful eyes of my saviur. i mneged to drag my eyes from his to look at the rest of his face, he was slightly more tan than the pail tone of my skin, he had dirty blond hair and slighty parted soft looking pale pink lips. i relised i had been stering at his lips so i looked up at his eyes again, he was the one to brake the silense.  
"hey, its good to see you awake. im ben, most of us know you as "the girl"  
"oh" i said, "autumn, my names autumn...autumn gunter"  
ben smiled, not that happy sort of smile but... that kind of satisfighed kind of smile.i shifted in the bed and bens smile slowly drooped of his face "autumn theres something i need to tell you"  
"oh" i said in a slightly confused voise, serching my brain for what he might be talking about "its about the harness... isn't it?  
ben looked at his boots, "yes, yes its... we manages to remove it but-"  
"you did! oh my god!" without thinking i thrugh my arms around his neck. he chukled and i heard it vibrate through his chest.

there is a few down sides... do you know how long were you harnessed for?  
"about 8 months" i said "why?"  
"well...anyone harnesed for longer then 6 months ... well they develop...sideafects. you get stronger, your hearing get's inhansed and you dont tire as easly."  
cool! wait... theres something your not telling me" is replied lookig into his eyes.  
"you will be left with spikes in your back... like me" with that he stood up to leve,  
"no!" he turned around with a raised eyebrow, "i-i like talking to you can you stay?"  
"of course, ive just got to tell my dad your awake" he must have seen the look on my face because he smiled and said,  
"he needs to interview you to make shure we can truos you properly-and i know we can but he needs to be shure"  
"ok" i said chearfully smiling "see you soon"  
"see ya autumn"  
AN.  
sooo what do ya think!  
i know the first chapter was a bit... well, still -razzorback 


	3. Chapter 3

AN.  
i need people to review so i know what you whant me to put in the next chapters! i have had 2 review's, karina marinaiov: thanx! thats incoraing because i have need encoregement!  
autumn pov:  
as i lay on the medical bed i started to become curious about what ben said about haveing spikes in my back, i reached under the back of my blood stained shirt and fet for the spikes. whan i reached them it was strange, thay were cold and strong so they must be metal but they felt so strage when i ran my fingers over them, like when your on holaday and you sit on some rocks and swish your feet around in the water cambined with fireworks bersting through me from my head tmy tows. i got out of the bed and started welking around trying to look for something to do, ben had said that i would be stronger then i was before so i decided to test it.  
i surched for something metal but it was harder tthen you would think, al i found were sergical instroment but i decided not to use them because tey might be needed, i finly found an old pipe under the sink. i just sat on the side of my bed wondering what t do with it, there wassent much to do around hear so i decided to bend it into a hoola hoop... its diffrant now with these spikes in my back, it was herder to hoola hoop then before and i couldent lay on my back.  
"ahhh" i moned "it is so boring around here!"  
as i lay down on my bed wondering what i should do i relised anne was still here so i stood back up and started looking for her.

10 minutes later i finaly found her! she was cheaking a child for what i asume was a cold,  
"anne?" i said causiusly trying notto make her jump and... well... it woud be an understatment to say it dident work "ahhhhh!" anne almost scremed causing the child to go fridgid and his baby blue eyes to end up like frizzbeys.  
"oh...i-i i dident mean t-to meake you jump" i said very quikly in a nervius voise,  
"its ok!" she replied whilst giving me the most motherly smile i've seen sinse my mum died in the third month of the invasion "what is it?"  
"well" i started "i was wondering if you had a skipping roap or something to keep me ocupied?"  
"sorry you cant, yor in quaranteen. you wll have to waite till your interviewed and given the all clear, sorry"  
she turned around so i started to walk away but she called me,  
"whats your name? none of us have been told"  
"autumn" i replied with a small smile on my face "autumn gunter"  
as i turned around again the doors opened and ben came through with a man i asumed was his dad.  
"ben!... ben!" i half shouted, "ovre here!"  
when ben saw me he smiled and stared walking towords me with his father traling behind him,  
"hey, this is my dad, tom" he said esturing to his father, when i looked at him and ben, they had not much i common exsept their build,  
"hello" i replied formaly "im autumn, autumn gunter" and extended my hand,  
"hi and theres no need to be formal" he replied with a half smeark half smile, the only thing i could do was smile back... this was soo arcward!  
ben pov:  
"right, should we get on with the interview?" i asked to brake that deffoning silense "yes, ok." my dad replied to me then started going through the protocal of when we deharnis kids "we are going to take you to a room and interview you to see if we can trust you, is all of this clear" he carried on for more autumn more than me "yep" autumn replied with her sholders lifted -  
the interview room.  
autumn was sat oposit me and dad in an ld classrom with paper over the windows, she looked nervius as dad started takeing notes on her aperanse,  
"rigt then, lets start shall we" my dad said vaigly whilst scaning the paper, only looking up to see her nodd " good, whats your name?"  
" my names autumn, autumn gunter"  
"ok, were are you from-if im correct your from englan, right? my dad asked bringing my atention to the english acsent i diddent notise before.  
"yep, kent in the south east"  
"uhh-haa and how old are you?"  
"i should be about... 14"  
my dad took a few seconds to write down the information befre looking at her and asking the dreaded question;  
"what do you remember about being harnessed and your time whan they put you to work?"  
"i-i umm," she lookes at me for suport so i gave her an encoraging smile and softly nodded "well i remember that when we got those leach things- or harnesses put on we were straped down on our stomach to tables untill it slid down a funnle and onto our backs" she stoped to glanse p at my dad who was lissoning intently then to me who like my dad was following every word.  
"then i remember bits of when we were harnessed, i remember carring around metals and being beaten and then its bleary from there untill you guys saved me." she finnished with a lone tear sliding down her fase. i looked at my dad and saw the look on his fase, he was rbbish with crying girls! autumn must have seen it twobecause she smiled andwiped it awat quikly "right then" my dad said standing up "autumn, you will be skeeping in bens room tonight" and with that he left as soo as he could leaving us standing there like goldfish.  
we walked to my room in silense and when we were cmftarble autumn looked lke she needed to ask me something so i went straight to the point,  
"what do you need?"  
"umm, well... is there any chance i can get some new clothes from anywere?"  
"yes of ouurse" i replies like she asked the most redicilus question ever "but" i continued, shuffling through my bags to pull out an old tshirt an a pair of boxers "untill morning just were these"  
"ok" she she said turning red slightly "is there anywere i can change?"  
"oh! sorry, no but i will turn around" when i turned around i could hear the suffuling of clothes and vairious 'ouches' in vairus tones.  
"you can turn around now" she said siting on her bed, as i turned round i almost burst out lafing,  
"beeennnn! its not funny!"she groned puing her face in her hands,  
"im not!" i said despite the grin on my fase she just pouted and stuck her tong out "im going to sleep" the she tunned around and floped down on her fronrount on her bed wich groned welcoming her. i layed down to and soon we were both fast asleep.

the middle of the night:  
autumn pov:  
i was running away from somethin. i couldent see it, then i started giggling... why was i giggling? something rammed into my back, and pnned me to the floor. i turned over and then i realised that it was ben, i was still gigglying but it turned slow and seductive... what was happening... i glansed down at his lips, he lent his head down and kissed me. as our lips moved in sink we were enloped in extesy, that is untill ben wes riped of me and thrown into a tree, i crawled closer to him compleetil oblivius to the skidder behind me,  
"ben! no!" i cried as he groned. i saw the skidder out of the corner of my eye, it threw me away from ben and took his knife of hid belt. i stood up and ra towords the skidder as it thrust the knofe into his stomach over and over again. i rugby tackled it but as i was punching it in the fase with my now bloody fists i felt excrusiatin pain in my stomach, as i realised what wes happening i looked down to see bens knife imbeded in my stomch.  
bens pov:  
i woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming, i looked over at autumn and she was tossing and turning and thrashing around and lashing out hitting the pillow. she was shouting and a lot of it i couldent understand untill,  
"ben!" and it diddent sound like she was happy. i sat on the edge of her bed cairefull that i dident tip it over, it took me a while to calm her down and when she was calm a tear triccled down her face. i decided that she had suffered anough in that dreem so i reached down to wake her up just as she sat up in her beed looking panniced, when she saw me her eyes grew large and worried, she glansed down at my stomach then threw hwe arms around my neck and let the tears seep into my shirt, "autumn.. are you ok?" i asked softly pulling her away from my chest she awoided looking at my face, "yes, it was just i nightmare"  
"ok, you whant to sleep in my bed with me for the rest of the night? -your going to get more nightares you know, i did n my first night.  
"ok" she said shyly siting down on my bed. i walked over, ignoring the arkwordness and layed down bringing her down with me. after a few silent seconds she snuggled up into my chest,  
"night" she muttered sleepely "night"  
as i smiled her as her eyes flikkerd shut and she fell onse again ino wha i hoped would be a peisefull nights sleep, after a few seconds i followed her into the bliss of sleep AN:  
thanx, i couldent wright any more because i have to go to sea scouts!  
(its not just boys that go to scouts!)  
-razzorback 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: ok! how are you?! review and tell me how you feeelllll!  
autumn pov:  
ahhhh, so warm. my pillow was so warm i statred st snuggle into it just as someone opend the door "wow bro! you got a girl!  
i then realised that i was still in bens bed and at that i sat up as stiff as a bord, i looked over at ben only to see that he had done the same but had an irratated look on his face "hal! shes not my girl!"  
"of course..."hall said with a smeark "which is why she is wering your top and boxers?"  
i could feel the blush rising on my face,  
" actualy im wereing his stuff because my cloths are bloody and i decuded to wait till morning to sort them out!" i said interupt the argument between what seemed brothers but it only served st make it worse for me. ben looked at me with raised eyebrows as did hall,  
"meoww!" hall said but this time with a half grin on his face, i hurd ben try to muffle a snigger so i turned around to give him a glare that said 'if you do i will cut of your man bits then feed tham to you!' and onse he saw it he put up his hands up in his own defence.  
"look kitty dont get to frisky with my brother but if yu do these windows are tintid, no one can see in if you see what imgting at" hall said casualy with a wink. wih that said he left the room but before the door closed i shouted, "my names autumn you thickhead!"  
and hall stoped the door with his food and stuck his head through the the door,  
"that may be but you will alwase be kitty to me from now"  
" ahhhhhh! i moned in frustration to which he just chukled.  
" right," ben said "im gona get you some clothes, ok?"  
"yep"  
then ben left ben pov: as i was walking to towords the store room were the spare cloths were kept, people kept sniggering and muttering to thair frends who then looked at me in dissbeleaf. i fainaly reached the storige room and picked out autumn's clothes, thay were quite simmilar to mine. after i grabed the clothes i started welking back down the now empty halway bateling with the clothes to keep them from bloking my veiw.  
ben and autumns room:  
autumns pov:  
when ben reached the room i coulden hold my lafter! he had... wait for it... underware hanging from his ear!  
" get ot of please!" ben grummbled stumbliing to my bead and letting them tumble onto the bed. i gess he wanted me to be warm because he had picked a dark green 'established 1982 top, a navy blue zip up hoody, a tatterd old brown leather jaket some ddark blue semmy skinny jeans and some dark gray-ish boots with a ferry lineing that were lace up and reached mid-shin. ben left and waited outside to let me get chainged;everything fit perfectly, the top, jaket and hoody fit with a little room for air, the jeand were a little tighter around je waist than i was used to and the boots fit over my jeans (as i said semmi skinny).  
"ben, i called towords the door,  
"ok," he opend the door a crack, "you decent?"  
"yes, im decent" i called walking to y the door. as he opend it i realised that our clothes almost matched! we both just looked at eachother for a moment then just started snggering,  
"you look nice" ben said, looking so deep into my eyes it was almost like he was staring right into my soul but that dident stop the blush risin gon my cheaks.  
"is it time for brecfast yet?" i awnserd quietly with a shy smile,  
"oh! i almost forgot, follow me" ben said finaly braking that pinning stare to turn around a start walking down the hall shouting for me to come.  
the canteen:  
autumns pov:  
as we entererd the canteen everyone went silent and turned to look at us. ben lead me over to his dad, brther and a young boy who looked about 10 and seemed to be bens other brother, when we sat down the canteen exploded into mass chats of gossip and rumers.  
ben went to get food wich left me facceing the glairs of the second mass and by the time he returned i was slumped down in the seat so far i was nearly sliding of.  
"grubbs up i gess" be said droping himself into the chair,  
"ummm, ben... what is this exactly?" i said pokeing the slop in the bole. it seems that ben can throw his voise because when he opend his mouth it semed to come out of hals mouth,  
"its porage, not good porige but its still food i gess"  
"oh, ok" i replied slightlyput of. me and ben continued to eat in silence untill turned away from his dad and tuwords us,  
"so..." he started, oh god, i know that this is going to be bad, "when are you going to have sex?"  
at that poing me and ben had a mouth full of poridge slop, we spit taked into hal and face's,  
"what!" we shouted simaltaniously shocked "ewwwww! you spat food in my face!" hal shouted wiping his face whilst just started chuckling,  
"well hal, it surves you right for asking that question. do you relise that your clothes match right?"  
"yes, we relised that just before we came here" i replied smiling"  
AN: sorry this chapter was short! i dont think this one is a good as the others but i need to know what you whant in the next chapter!  
ps:i need help! me and my budd were walking home and i was dared to go up to someone and ask if fish's have noses... and i did...should i have? HELP!  
-razzorback 


End file.
